1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and more specifically, to an organic electroluminescent device display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device emits light when excitons formed by recombination of electrons and holes injected into a light emitting layer from an electron injection electrode (cathode) and a hole injection electrode (anode) fall to ground state.
Such an organic electroluminescent device has high-quality panel properties including low power consumption, high brightness, high reaction speed and low weight, and attracts much attention as a next-generation display useful for most electronic application products such as mobile communication terminals, car navigation systems (CNSs), PDAs and PCs.
In addition, lightings using organic electroluminescent devices are considered to be an ideal candidate for replacement of LED lightings as well as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps and research associated with this is actively underway.
There is a need for development of sealing processes in order to improve lifespan of organic electroluminescent devices. In particular, it is necessary to prevent oxidization of an electrode portion by moisture present in the air when devices are exposed to the air.
Meanwhile, graphene has considerably stable and superior electrical, mechanical and chemical properties as well as excellent conductivity and thus more rapidly carries electrons than silicon and enables application of higher electrical current than copper. These behaviors of graphene were demonstrated through experimentation based on discovery of a method of separating graphene from graphite in 2004 and have been actively researched to date.
Such graphene attracts much attention as a base material for electrical circuits because it may be produced over large areas and has electrical, mechanical, chemical stability as well as excellent conductivity.